<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one time a group project didn't end in disaster by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109684">The one time a group project didn't end in disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Background Ishimondo, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, group projects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka and Chihiro get paired up for a group project.  To everyone's surprise, they actually learn something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one time a group project didn't end in disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujisakienjoyer/gifts">fujisakienjoyer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maizono-kun, here are the notes for yesterday's lectures!” Sayaka was startled and looked up from her phone. <em>He’s bothering me now? Before my coffee? The reason I skipped in the first place was because I had to stay up till midnight for a show! <em> Still, she kept her face calm and flashed her trademark grin.</em></em></p><p>“Thank you Ishimaru-kun. Was there any homework for class?”<em><em> Because if I get another quiz, I think I might break down crying.</em></em></p><p>“Indeed! There was a group project assigned yesterday<em><em>-Freaking fantastic!-</em></em>and it’s one of the hardest assignments all year!” <em><em>… Could I talk Kuwata-kun into beating up the teacher? Or perhaps get an extension? The new album isn’t going to write itself. I’ve seen my band more than I’ve seen my own friends! If I knew being an Idol would be more social media than actually performing, maybe I could actually taste my breakfast through the coffee! Sayaka let out an enthusiastic grunt.</em></em></p><p>“Well put me out of my misery, how much of my grade will suffer because a teacher decided to schedule this now?” <em><em>I should have kept my tongue. Ishimaru-kun is important to keeping my grades up, I can’t have him thinking I’m lazy. </em></em></p><p>
  <em> <em>He already thinks I’m lazy because someone decided to reschedule a choreography practice last minute. Not that he knows me. Everyone thinks I’m lazy because I’m not able to be in two places at once these days.</em> </em>
</p><p>“I understand the benefits of collaborating with others, but this project seems positively unfair!-well if You admit it, are the teachers hunting us for sport?-we have to collaborate with another student to create a project that utilizes both of our talents!”</p><p>
  <em> <em>That's IT???</em> </em>
</p><p>“So like, hypothetically, I could write a song about how drugs are bad and get an A?”</p><p>
  <em> <em>Because I totally don’t have to choose between my GPA, my career, and my friends. He can’t know that it’s not a contest at all.</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Nothing can contest my loyalty to my band.</em> </em>
</p><p><em><em>“</em></em>No actually.-huh what- both of you need to participate on the finished project. Besides, the two of us were not paired together.” Wow, he actually sounds bitter about that last bit. Potential drama? Perhaps if I were to use my schedule as an excuse, I could get pairs rearranged. Then he’d be grateful enough I’d have to do less work… Seems like a lot of work for not a lot of reward though.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Indeed. You are paired with Fujisaki-kun!”</p><p>Sayaka took a contemplative swig of her coffee-<em><em>not too hot, can’t screw up my voice</em></em>-and waited a bit to reply.</p><p>“Okay! I’ll be sure to meet up with her to discuss the project!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that concludes my first ever published chapter on ao3! How'd I do?   Don't be afraid to comment if you have something to say!  </p><p>This will update erratically, but I have a plot for this, I swear.  </p><p>Shoutout to my friend Bunny for getting me invested in this fic. :). Also to Taka, my favorite crutch for plot-dumping.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>